Free Wings
by Angel-Chan
Summary: I looked back at the older version of this and... well sorta made this. It's more in depth with the thoughts and emotions of the characters than the original and it even has a new scene! If you read the first one, read this and compare!


_**Free Wings Special Edition**_   
  
  
  


_My life is short_

_As many say_

_So I must find_

_The light of day_

_My feelings are real_

_Can you now see?_

_I would like you to come _

_Fly on wings so free_   
  
  
  


_I tell you I love you_

_And I know you love me_

_Let's never part ways_

_Stay close, like the sea_

_Hold me deep in your arms_

_Whisper sweetly, reassuringly_

_Take me off to the sky_

_Through fluffy clouds of serenity_   
  
  
  


_Our dreams are the same_

_With great meaning to us_

_We shall be forever_

_Without fight or fuss_

_So take hold of my hand_

_And hold onto my heart_

_Soaring on free wings_

_We shall never part_   
  


~*~   
  


**"Now boarding: Hong Kong. I repeat, now boarding: Hong Kong...."**   
  


A young boy, around eleven years of age, stood solemnly at the airport gate, gazing at the crowd with deep, pleading brown eyes. Yes, it hurt... but he could do it. He was strong.... Strong enough to not say _sayonara.... _He sighed inwardly at the thought and began to trudge off with his luggage. Meekly, he flashed the airline ticket to the smiling clerk and turned to go. _Sayonara, Japan. Sayonara-- _   
  


"Matte yo, Syaoran-kun!"   
  


The boy stopped dead in his tracks. It... It couldn't be, could it? She didn't know... about it... did she? Disbelievingly, he slowly turned around. Before him stood a lovely young girl, about the same age as he, with deep, sea green eyes-- ones that he could become lost in at times-- and short, yet stylish, chestnut hair. She smiled faintly, although he sensed that she was on the verge of crying. "Sakura...," he whispered lightly, his emotional eyes shining with both a great happiness and a great sadness.   
  


_Why is she here?! I... I never told any of them!!! So how could she....?_   
  


Sakura gently locked her hands behind her back and looked to the floor. She was nervous... and upset.... He didn't tell her! "Doush'te...?" she demanded, still staring at the tiled floor. _Just stare at the ground,_ she told herself. _Don't let him see you cry, Sakura!_ "I-I tried calling you... but the number had been disconnected.... I was hoping you would have gone to the park with Tomoyo and me, demo...." _Oh, shoot! I can't hold them in anymore!_ She looked up at him. Her eyes streamed with hot tears. He'd... he'd hurt her.... Oh, how he wanted to go comfort the girl, to hold her tight and explain his doings, but he struggled up the strength and courage to stand put. She'd just have to get over it.... She went on: "Why did you not tell me, Syaoran? Why did you want to come here alone and not see us-- me-- for who knows how long? Doush'te?!"   
  


_Sakura.... _He watched her as she sobbed, hands covering her delicate face, no longer able to hold back the strewn tears. _Wipe away your tears... please-- just don't cry anymore.... _"Sakura..., I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to feel sad when leaving.... When I see you, it makes me want to stay here.... And I must go home...."   
  


She looked up surprisedly. She made him _want_ to stay here? Then that's why.... "Hoe?" Wiping her tears away, she suddenly blushed with embarrassment. _Sakura no baka! _"Gomen nasai..."   
  


Syaoran smiled crookedly-- she always enjoyed his smile--, shoved his hands into his jacket's pockets, and looked out at her. She looked so innocent when she was embarrassed! _And kawaii...._ "I want to tell you something...," he muttered, waiting for her to look up. _Hoping _she'd look up....   
  


"Nani?" Whatever he had to tell her, she'd listen-- sure!   
  


She looked so beautiful the him...-- almost like an angel. _My angel.... _He blushed at the thought as he stood there, in front of her. _Don't start that, Syaoran, you baka! _he scolded himself. _Your not going to be here much longer!_   
  


"Aishiteru... Sakura...." Before she could answer, let alone react, he quickly snapped around, snatching his suitcase in that instant, and ran toward the plane entrance. He knew he'd regret not _waiting_ there for just a few moments longer, but he did what he felt should be done. Tears flew from their ducts, trailing softly behind him as he ran. _Gomen nasai, Sakura...._   
  


Sakura stood there, a dazed, confused look on her face. What... what did he...? She suddenly realized what had happened within that short moment. She could only say one word: "_Syaoran._...?"   
  


**"Last call for Hong Kong. Repeat, last call for Hong Kong."**   
  


~*~   
  


"HOOOEEEEEE!!! Baka alarm!"   
  


There was a large shuffle, along with the occasional pounding of _supple_ feet. _Heh_, real supple. Suddenly, a young teenage girl tumbled down the stairs of her house (thanking Kami-sama that it was carpeted) and ran through the kitchen, snatching some toast, then zipped out the unlocked front door. "Ja ne, Otou-san!" she called before disappearing completely.   
  


"Be carful, Sakura!" he shouted, although he highly doubted that she had heard him. _I must urge her to buy a new alarm clock soon...._ He smiled slightly and returned to his house work.   
  


"Hoe! I am going to be _so_ late!" Sakura muttered, zooming down the walkways to school. It happened sometimes.... She just... forgot!! So sue her-- jeeze, she was just a teen!   
  


She had grown and matured greatly during the past three years. Her hair had remained the same, though she no longer wore her small hair clips. Her friends said they liked it better that way. ("It gives you more outline around your face, Sakura-chan!") Her height had increased tremendously, and she was quite proud of it. (Take that Touya! I'll stomp you yet!!) She wore the winter junior-high uniform. She was now in the eighth grade, class two, and soon she would travel on to the high school. It was something that she was not too thrilled about, but it didn't matter to her. As long as she had the people she cared about around her, she would be happy. _Forever happy with the ones she loved._   
  


But she didn't have everyone she cared about with her, did she?   
  


Not long after he had left on the plane back to Hong Kong, she realized just how much she cared. His last words to her also explained exactly how much he cared as well. _'Aishiteru... Sakura...' _She regretted not recognizing her feelings sooner, for now she felt as though she had a small burden on her shoulders. She missed him. She wanted him near her. Yes, she loved Syaoran, even though he was gone, and never gave up hope that he would return to her, arms spread out wide, ready to catch her. He didn't leave her his mailing address nor his phone number, so they were unable to keep in contact. Why not? She couldn't tell....   
  


"Ohayo!"   
  


"Ohayo!"   
  


"Please, Kami-sama! Don't let class start yet!" she begged, flying down the emptying corridors. _I did my homework! I just need to get to class!! _She stopped as soon as she was in her room. _Am I...?_ She was lucky-- the sensei hadn't come yet. Heavily, she sighed and walked towards her desk.   
  


"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!"   
  


She looked up at her greeter. "Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan...." Tomoyo was her best friend and probably the richest girl in school.... She had her own _body guards_, for Pete's sake! She plopped into her seat and placed her head onto the desk. "Uhnnn...."   
  


Tomoyo smiled lightly, giggling. Silly Sakura! She stressed herself way too much! "Your alarm didn't work again, ne?" Again? It was more like never. _It seems Kero-chan may be tired of the alarm, and she is _actually_ setting it!_   
  


Sakura nodded tiredly. "Hai...." Hazily, she moved her head onto its side, staring out the window to her left. It was a pretty morning.... she was in too much of a hurry to notice.... _I think I'll have a little chat with Kero-chan later...._ She yawned, tears forming.   
  


"Sakura-chan...," Tomoyo muttered, shaking her head and slipping into her seat. She wished she could do something to help her friend, but the only idea that came to her was to poke and prod her if she fell asleep....   
  


Suddenly the door slid open, and the students scampered to their assigned seats. Noooo, they didn't want their sensei to catch _them_ misbehaving! Gracefully, the female sensei (Yamaguchi-sensei, known to her students) entered, walking swiftly up to her podium in the front of the class. "Ohayo, class. I do hope that you enjoyed your weekend."   
  


"Hai!" everyone stated happily. Suck up, boys, suck up....   
  


"That's great news!" she said, smiling sweetly. Some of the boys grinned, whispering small messages to one another. Oh yeah, she looked at _you!_   
  


I_ wish I could feel the same way,_ she grumbled in her head. _Why didn't I take that cruise? My boyfriend was so mad... but I can't forsake my students.... Especially since we are...._"Now I have some great news for you. Our class has been elected to go on a _special_ field trip. Where we go shall be quite the mystery, though." (AN: You know WHERE I'm gonna have them go, don't ya?)   
  


"Ne? I wonder where..."   
  


"Yaha! Field trips kick butt!"   
  


"No school! No school!"   
  


The sensei chuckled. _I knew they'd be happy!_ "Ima, class, let's not get too hasty! You will also be assigned to a small group of two and be sent to live with a family for this short period, learning their rituals and customs and comparing theirs to our own." The children nodded. They understood. Yes, very well. ("C-can I be in your group, Yamaguchi-sensei?!") "Good. Let us begin our lesson now, shall we?"   
  


~*~   
  


"Syaoran.... Are you sure you want to be a part of the 'Student to Student' program?" questioned a young girl in her teens, ruby red eyes searching her cousin's almond ones carefully. Did he really want to go through all of the trouble? But... they might....   
  


"Sure, Meiling. I mean-- why not? Having two students from another country come live with us for a week doesn't sound that bad." _At least... it doesn't to me.... _Syaoran sighed inwardly as he waited for his older sisters to come home from shopping. They took forever at times....   
  


"True, true.... But what if they turn out to be these mean, nasty bullies who only want to pick on me? Will you let them hurt me?" _He wouldn't-- would he?? _Her dark black hair fell over her face as she pouted.   
  


Syaoran sweated. Oh man! Cornered! "Come now, Meiling! I won't allow them to hurt anyone-"   
  


"You mean it?" she interjected, sniffling. _Got him!_   
  


"Of course...," he answered reluctantly. Darn Meiling.... She tricked him again. Sure, Meiling was no longer his fiancé, but she still acted like a bother at times.   
  


"Goodie!" she cried, hugging him. "I knew you would!"   
  


Syaron sighed. "They come in two days...," he muttered. "That's _too_ long..."   
  


~*~   
  


"Eh? Monster, why do you need that suitcase?"(AN: Anyone know the Jap. word for monster? I forget....=-p)   
  


"O-NI-SAN!! I am NOT a monster!"   
  


"Gee, you could have fooled me, monster...."   
  


"Arrrrgh!!!"   
  


_CLANK!_   
  


"Your aim hasn't improved much, either...."   
  


At the Kinomoto residence, all was normal.... At least, that's what most would say.... Sakura had started to rummage things for the trip-- including her brother's suitcase. Which was what caused the whole little argument.... Oh, it was the usual. He called her monster, she denied it, he called her it again, she chucked something at him, and he _complimented_ her on "throwing like a girl". Yes, their father was home. No, he didn't feel the need to stop them.   
  


Sakura glared out at her onisan, anger filling every portion of her body. How dare he call her moster! She was older now! AND more mature!! "I have a trip to go on for school tomorrow! Leave me alone!"   
  


Snippy, wasn't she? "Fine, monster," he muttered, turning to the stairway. _This should get her...._"Don't forget to pack your monster pills!"   
  


"I SAID I'M NOT A MONSTER!!!!" she cried, popping her head out the door and tossing a stuffed animal at him. This one hit it's target.   
  


Before he could come back and start the 'pillow war', she slammed her door shut and turned to her packing pile. Waiting for the pounding on her door to subside, she turned to a little yellow bear-like stuffed animal with wings. "Kero-chan? Did you want to come on the trip with me? If you don't, Yukito-san or someone could feed you, but...."   
  


The creature yawned. "Nah.... I think I'll tag along, Sakura! Besides, what if you need protection?" He instantly puffed out his chest and floated slightly above her. He. Was. Proud. Too proud, at times....   
  


Sakura grinned and tapped the guardian of the seal on the head. He was soooo tiny! Especially compared to his true form, Keroberos. Then, he is so big that Sakura could ride on him like a pony! "Hai, hai, Kero-chan. Perhaps the flight will have some goodies you'd like, ne?"   
  


Kero-chan's eyes twinkled as he swirled around, chanting a variety of sugary foods he favored. Sakura sat there and laughed. _At least we'll have fun.... Ne, Kero-chan?_   
  


~*~   
  


"Hoe... Look, Tomoyo-chan! Is this not lovely?"   
  


_I wish I had my camcorder right now.... It would be so cute to get her face on film! _"Hai, Sakura-chan, quite beautiful," her friend agreed, looking out the window of the airplane at the fluffy clouds that floated past. _At least I remembered to pack it.... Hai, that's all that matters. _"It was very nice of Yamaguchi-sensei to let us pick our own groups, ne?"   
  


Sakura nodded without turning her gaze off the sky. "Hai." _I haven't seen the clouds up close in so long. I missed this so much! Flying!_   
  


Kero-chan was in pure heaven.... He was in Sakura's purse, but that's not what made him so happy. It was the food she shoved in there. Cake. Chocolate bars. Cake. Pudding. Oh, and cake. Yes, he was a happy little guardian.   
  


**"Please fasten your seatbelts, we are preparing to land,"** announced the captain from his loudspeaker. Noisy kids.... The sensei paid extra, at least. For the trouble _and_ for not telling them where they were headed.... Now if only he could snag a date....   
  


"Finally! Now we get to find out were we are!"   
  


"Whoo-hoo! Land ho!"   
  


"I don't feel so well...."   
  


When the plane landed, the sensei stood up and turned to her students. _I feel better. I am getting on with my life-- without Takeshi! _"We will leave the plane together, and you may choose which family you would like to live with." _While I`m stuck in a hotel... by myself.... Maybe I should have dumped him _after_ the trip...._   
  


"Hai!"   
  


"Sa, class. Gather your things and follow me."   
  


After excitedly chatting about who they may be living with, the teens gathered their suitcases and made it off the plane. ("I hope my family is nice!" "Me too!") Hurriedly, they made their way to the waiting section, where small groups stood with presents and signs, giggling and chattering. They hadn't been waiting long, nor did they care. They just wanted to spend time with the arriving students.   
  


The lobby was rather decorated.... A few streamers here and there and even some balloons! It really brightened the place up. Above them, a sign read 'Welcome to Hong Kong!'   
  


Sakura stopped. _Nah... nani? _"Tomoyo-chan.... We're in... in...," she stuttered softly. It couldn't be.... It was just her mind playing tricks on her. Her cruel, cruel, evil mind....   
  


"In Hong Kong? Hai, I know." Tomoyo chuckled. _Maybe, just maybe.... _"Perhaps you will meet him?"   
  


"Hoe?" What could Tomoyo mean? Meet him? But what are the odds of THAT happening???   
  


Tomoyo walked up to the group, still grinning. _Sakura-chan... You're so innocent...._   
  


"Ima, minna! Find your family!" announced the sensei challengingly. While the students looked at the groups, she sighed. "Hotel hunting after this...," she muttered. Was her life fun, or what?   
  


The students began to walk up to the different couples, groups, and teens their own ages who were waving to them happily. This was it. The decisions. Who will stay with who?   
  


"Kawaii! You seem so nice!"   
  


"Ne?! You collect stuffed animals too?"   
  


"Hey, what's your name?"   
  


Sakura and Tomoyo were asking some questions to an older family, the Yee's, when two teens came rushing in. One boy and one girl. The girl had long black hair tied back into two strands and had deep ruby eyes. The boy, on the other hand, had short, messy brown hair and expressive almond eyes. Both were panting heavily from what seemed to have been running. _Late, I guess_, the sensei imagined.   
  


"Sorry we're late!" the boy huffed to the sensei. He was sorry, but it was Meiling's fault.... She wanted to look _nice_....   
  


She smiled. _I am getting good at this! _"Don't worry! Their will be a group left for you!"   
  


"See, Syaoran? I didn't make you too late!" muttered the girl under her breath, only to receive glares from the boy. _Geeze! I just wanted to get ready! It's not _my_ fault!_ It was... sort of her fault, though....   
  


Sakura stared at the two teens, mouth wide in shock. It was.... _Syaoran! _Oh, how he'd grown. He was still taller then her, but she didn't care. Most guys were taller than most girls anyway! _It _is _him.... After three years.... _She stepped towards him, still in awe. "Syaoran...?"   
  


_No way.... It couldn't be.... _He turned to the voice and gaped. "Sakura?" he whispered, shocked. She was _beautiful_. Yes, she always had been beautiful to him... but still.... _My angel... she's come back...._   
  


She nodded, and felt tears fall down her cheeks. He was right. It was her. "Hai..." And that was _him_.   
  


He felt himself walk up to her, arms opening. They'd hugged, yeah, but he'd never initiated the much back then.... _ I have to start sometime,_ he told himself softly, tears forming. She sniffled and ran right into his chest. It was just like her dreams.... He held her close as she cried her wonderful tears of joy. Never ever, _ever_ was he going to let her go. "Sakura...."   
  


She looked up at him and smiled, tears still streaming. _My group... for school.... _"I'll be in your group, Syaoran," she stated softly. Tomoyo wouldn't mind at all.... She'd probably just record the whole thing! Kero-chan... would... _not_ be as happy, though.... (NANI? We're staying with him??!!)   
  


He smiled (it was the same, crooked smile she fell in love with...), then did something unexpected. Although quite inexperienced, he cupped his hand under her chin and pulled her close. Gently, he pressed his lips to hers. _Soft... just be soft and gentle at first...._ Sakura was taken back by his actions at first, but then returned the kiss. It felt like they were floating through the heavens with wings all their own, connected in a somewhat manner. _So... sweet... and loving.... _They stood there in total bliss, unaware that the people around them were staring. And I mean, STARING! They thought these two just met and were already engaging in the lip lock of love! But the only thing that mattered to the two was that they had each other-- not the gawking people around them....   
  


_But... they just met, ne?_ Yamaguchi-sensei questioned herself while watching the event unfold. _Why would you... why would one kiss a total stranger?_ _It doesn't make any sense...._   
  


Tomoyo looked at the confused sensei. Poor sensei.... Her head must hurt. She lightly tapped her shoulder to catch the sensei's attention. "It seems that we have found a group," she stated, smiling at her friend, "and Sakura has found her heart...."   
  


~*~   
  


A/N: I found this story siting in my folder and decided to reread it. Man-- was it BAD! Sure, I got reviews, but now that I look back at the older one, it had a lot of typos and it didn't go into much detail on the character's thoughts and everything.   
  


So I 'spiffed' it up a little bit. A new scene along with tons of new sentences and everything! After this whole thing was FINALLY done, I had made it so much bigger! I hope that this one does a better job compared to it's counterpart because I have a new story getting pumped out of my mind! Hehe.... Not only that, but school is in a couple of weeks.... Yeah.... Whoo-hoo.... ^-^   
  


I hope to start working on old projects as well.... My info should be getting updated soon, and stay tuned for some new stories! (I need to delete a few too....) Well, Ja ne, minna!!- Angel-Chan_** **_


End file.
